Who you'd be today
by crazybluephantom
Summary: He couldn't belive it, how could such a wonderful life be cut so short...songfic


**Ok so this is my new story or stories I'm working on. Just a bunch of one-shot songfics I've come up with. Just to get this out of the way. I don't own any of the songs used in any part of this story or the characters, only the plots are mine!**

**First chapter-Who you'd be today. **

**By: Kenny Chesney**

**CD: The Road and the Radio **

**Genre: Country**

Danny walked outside into his back yard and looked up in to the clear blue sky. The pain in his heart and the feeling of lost made him feel like he could curl up and die. But he knew he needed to stay strong it's what she would of wanted.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

Ever sence the accident a week ago he couldn't get her off his mind. He had always teased her, but she still loved him and now she was gone. No more good times would be shared between the two teens. She was really gone.

**I feel you everywhere I go**

**I see your smile, I see your face**

**I hear you laughin' in the rain**

**Still can't believe you're gone.**

It was a normal night, four friends coming home from a party. Singing a laughing. Tucker driving, Danny in the backseat along with Sam and Jazz on the passenger side in the front of the car. If only he had volunteered to sit there instead of her.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

**Like a story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

It had happened so suddenly, Danny didn't have time to make the car go intangible. The drunk driver hit the passenger side door, exactly where Jazz was sitting. When the car stopped spinning he checked to make sure everyone was ok, and then he saw her covered in blood, her lifeless body lying against the window. "Oh my god! JAZZ!" when she didn't answer he tried to shake her, with no response, that's when it hit him she was gone. He still couldn't believe it; the smartest person he had known and loved was killed by a dumb ass who decided to drive after having about 10 too many drinks. Danny wanted to kill him; he had walked away with out a scratch. Leaving his sister dead, causing his family to go through hell, cutting a life that had so much promise short.

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I been through**

**Just knowin' no one could take your place**

**Sometimes I wonder**

**Who you'd be today.**

Danny could only wonder as he looked up to the sky, what would have Jazz done with her life after graduation? Her and Tucker had made plans to go to Europe after his junior and her senior year for the summer. It had always been her dream to travel the world, to have a family. But now, the future was shattered.

**Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams**

**Settle down with a family**

**I wonder what would you name your babies**

"Jazz… Why?" Danny said as he looked to the sky. "I miss you so much! It's not easy with out you…"

**Somedays the sky's so blue**

**I feel like I can talk to you**

**And I know it might sound crazy.**

"It's just not fair; we need you here on earth with us! Tucker needs you, Mom and Dad, I NEED YOU! No one will ever replace you Jazz, you'll always be in my heart." He screamed at the sky.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

**Like a story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I been through**

**Just knowin' no one could take your place**

**Sometimes I wonder**

**Who you'd be today.**

Danny sat out side for another hour crying and looking to the sky. The sunny days reminded him of all the good times he had with Jazz. The pain was still heavy in his heart. But suddenly his ghost sense went off, "Not now!" he yelled. "Danny…." he turned around to see the spirit of Jazz standing behind him. "Remember the good times we had, don't dwell on the bad. I love you little brother, don't forget me"

"I would never forget you Jazz. I love you." Danny said as he gave the spirit a hug. He pulled away as she began to say, "I love you, have hope, we'll see each other again," And with that the figure vanished leaving Danny alone once again.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

**The only thing that gives me hope**

**Is I know I'll see you again some day**

**Someday, someday...**

**Thanks for reading! Now all ya have to do is review! Next chapter: you decide what story I write! I Have stories planed out for each song, so you pick what one you want to here. Here are you choices:**

**_Wind beneath my wings_ by Bette Midler (Jazz thanks Danny for all he's done)**

**_Say anything_ by Good Charlotte (Danny starts going out with Val, blowing Sam off, and apologizes in a special way)**

**_You save me_ by Kenney Chesney (Danny's having second thoughts about being part ghost; actually he's having second thoughts about even being alive. Can Sam save him?)**

**_Perfect_ by Simple Plan (Danny tells his parents his secret, His dad doesn't react as planed)**

**_Scaring myself_ by Bowling for soup (Danny's views on his Girl friend Paulina) **

**_I won't say I'm in love_- from Disney's Hercules (One word- CLUELESS, Sam won't admit it and Danny can't see it!)**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME! I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**


End file.
